


Post Breakup Sex

by lunavelvet



Category: Dunkirk (2017) RPF
Genre: M/M, No Strings Attached, Post-Break Up
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:33:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22955692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunavelvet/pseuds/lunavelvet
Summary: 芬·怀特海德经历了一次失败的感情。哈利·斯泰尔斯试图帮助他走出心碎——用他最擅长的方式。
Relationships: Harry Styles/Fionn Whitehead
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Post Breakup Sex

怀特海德第三段失败的恋情结束在十一月末那个多云的周二傍晚。他从谈分手的那间咖啡店推门出来，被扑面而来的带着潮气的冷风灌了一脖子，他打了个哆嗦，鸡皮疙瘩迅速顺着后背一直爬到尾椎骨。  
大雨将至。

换乘两次地铁，出站以后再沿着住宅区的安静马路走上十分钟就能到家。怀特海德走得比平时慢，每一步都重重踩在砖石缝隙上，带着怒意和一点醋意，一路发出沉闷的撞击声直到家门口。  
他还没来得及掏出钥匙门就开了。  
“你还有一英里远我就听见你的动静了。”门后站着他的室友，那个让他摸不太清楚该怎么相处的北部男孩。“遇上什么倒霉事了？哈？”  
怀特海德含糊的一面应声一面径直走向厨房，拉开冰箱门，把里面所有的罐装啤酒拎出来抱在怀里，然后用脚重重的踢上冰箱门。  
“我不得不再次提问，以防你下一个踢的对象是我。”他的室友瓮声瓮气的跟在他身后走到他的卧室门口，谨慎的留在门口没进去。“仅仅是糟糕的一天吗？”  
怀特海德打开了当天晚上的第一罐嘉士伯，仰头一口气喝下去半罐，然后不太雅观的用手背抹抹嘴，打出了一个响亮的嗝。“我没打算踢你，只要你不继续这么跟在我屁股后面烦我，行吗？”  
男孩咧开嘴笑得很大，那对颇深的酒窝在他的脸颊上随着笑容被拉长成两道沟壑。他抬起手蹭蹭鼻尖，又换了只手搓了搓自己的下巴。“如果我说错了你可以用那个易拉罐丢我，但如果我说对了接下来的一周你得打扫浴室。”  
怀特海德用另一个轻蔑的酒嗝表示回答。  
“我猜你被甩了。”

一声闷雷在窗外炸响。见鬼，现在可是十一月。怀特海德抬起手，几乎空了的易拉罐被他捏成歪歪扭扭可怜巴巴的样子。他的室友斜靠在门框上，一脸看起来人畜无害的笑意，又让他觉得那背后有什么让他读不懂猜不透的含义。  
“操你，斯泰尔斯。”  
他把易拉罐轻飘飘的投掷到斯泰尔斯脚边，铁皮罐发出咯拉喀拉的声音在光滑的地面上打着转，里面残留的淡黄色液体飞溅到后者光着的脚背上。斯泰尔斯抬了下眉毛，把咧开的嘴角稍稍收回来一些，终于跨过那道安全线走近他，满不在乎的在他身边的床上坐下，然后像是无比了解他二十几年来全部的人生经历似的点点头，从后面拍拍他的肩。“那傻娘们儿不知道自己错过了什么。”他从怀特海德脚下那堆易拉罐里捡出两罐，递过去其中一罐之前装模作样的碰了碰。“会有更好的，芬崽，会好的。”

意识到自己喝得太多的时候通常就意味着已经晚了。芬·怀特海德说每个字的时候都得尽量捋直舌头，眼前的家具地板和那个仍然挨着自己的男孩都变得忽远忽近，摇摇晃晃，面目全非。  
“我不明白。”醉酒状态下他的话比平时多一点—好吧，多很多。“我不明白自己有哪里做得不对。我想我是个，呃，合格的男友。”  
“定义'合格'。”斯泰尔斯手里捏着的那罐啤酒仍然是一开始那罐，也许顶多是第二罐吧。他保持着刚刚好的距离—就是伸手就能拍肩搂背，却又不至于近到能听到心跳嗅到吐息的那个距离，像个该死的上等人晃着高脚杯里的红酒那样晃着他那半罐子廉价超市啤酒。他的卷发在卧室灯光下闪烁着亚麻色的光泽，祖母绿的眼珠则呈现出一种淡琥珀色的光芒。  
怀特海德意识到自己一直以来对这个看起来很好相处的轻浮男孩充满敌意的原因之一可能是因为作为雄性生物所感到的竞争压力。  
他把自己胸腔里莫名升腾起来的一阵酸楚用力压下去，清了清嗓子，再次捋直舌头，重新开口：“首先，我从未不忠。”  
他抬起眼皮，努力聚焦在那对琥珀色眼珠上，尽可能忽略那张脸上戏谑的表情，继续说下去：“我记得所有纪念日，买好了礼物……我从不对她发火……我对她的朋友也很和善……”  
“所以你一直在假装自己是个老好人。”那个慢悠悠的北方口音笃定的打断他，下了结论。“恕我直言，这不叫合格。”  
怀特海德被压在小腹的那团怒火骤然升腾到了胸口：“所以你他妈就知道什么是合格？你这种三天两头换人打炮的货色？”  
斯泰尔斯面不改色的翘起唇角，似乎完全没拿那些难听话往心里去。“至少我了解某些标准。”他扭过身体把没喝完的半罐啤酒搁在床头柜上，然后把脑袋凑近了两英寸。“你不会认为我从那些炮友那里什么也没学到吧？”

怀特海德用力吞咽了一口唾沫。外面的雨声开始逐渐变大，噼里啪啦的拍打在他的卧室玻璃窗上。从斯泰尔斯逾越了安全距离的那一刻起他的鼻腔里就充斥着那股子带着腌渍李子味的甜香。这位情圣在挑选床伴和香水上显然都有自己的一套。他甚至明白连他对自己的总结也没说错。他在恋爱中从未做错过什么，但也仅此而已。他甚至没能把芬·怀特海德真正的样子呈现给已经是前女友的那位女士瞧瞧。  
天大的委屈伴随着噼里啪啦的雨点声劈头盖脸的降临。怀特海德俯下身去把脸埋进了膝盖，发出来压抑着的嘶吼。那些沮丧，酸楚，愤怒和痛苦挟裹着酒意从胃部向上涌出来，顶在嗓子眼儿，上不去也下不来。  
一只手搭在他的后颈，轻轻捏了捏。“你知道，也许一切都还来得及。”斯泰尔斯手上那些看起来死沉的浮夸戒指硌得他凸起的那块颈骨一阵生疼。  
“来得及干嘛？”怀特海德仍旧把脸埋在膝盖中间，声音像是闷在水里。  
他脖子上的那只手抽走了，接着他耳边传来窸窸窣窣的声音，再接着一个带着甜香的体温的怀抱忽然从一侧包裹了他。怀特海德的身体骤然一僵，在他做出任何反应之前，那个熟悉的戏谑声音压低了音量，伴随着热气吹入他的耳廓。  
“来得及用最后的分手一炮挽回她呀。”

怀特海德脑子里一根绷紧的皮筋发出来一声脆响，断成了两截。  
“不是所有的事都像你那装满精液的脑子里想得那么下流。”他挣脱那个温热的怀抱站起来，居高临下的盯着斯泰尔斯发卷中间的那个漩涡，口气冷漠，却烧红了耳朵。  
斯泰尔斯仰起的脸上不出所料的挂着令他难以忍受的笑容—狡黠，甜美，细看之下又透露出几分诚恳—一如既往的令怀特海德摸不着头脑。  
“Ouch.”他翘起的嘴角绷紧了又松弛下来，舌尖从门牙中间伸出来迅速的舔舐了一圈嘴唇，又迅速缩回去——这个简单的动作让他的嘴唇看起来闪着湿润的光泽，简直像在暗示，不，明白的提示他下一步该做什么。

等等。从怀特海德被酒精烧得又烫又粘的脑子里挣扎着钻出来一句话：你是直的。  
对。他再次低头，盯着斯泰尔斯那张仰着的脸，盯着他颧骨上可能是因为房间的温度泛出的微弱红晕，还有他被唾液沾得晶莹透亮的粉色嘴唇。  
他是男的。怀特海德眨了眨眼，试图跟自己最后讲讲道理。  
“我知道你在想什么。”那对粉色唇瓣突然一开一阖，从中飘出来的是属于男性的，低沉厚重的嗓音。“你在想，操，我不需要你这个什么都操的下流坯来告诉我怎么做。”  
错误答案。怀特海德在心里顶嘴，但他没发出声音。  
“随便你怎么想，我只是想帮忙。”斯泰尔斯放松身体向后靠去，他用胳膊肘支撑住自己的上半身，那件条纹T恤的领口被他穿得已经松懈变形，露出他锁骨下面那对扇着翅膀的鸟的纹身。“即便我的话不能帮你挽回这一个，至少也能帮你留住下一个。”他随意的晃着腿，光着的脚好像只是无意的蹭过怀特海德的小腿。“我只想帮忙。”他又重复了一遍。  
“你帮不了我。”怀特海德尽量让自己也显得同样放松，但那只不断蹭过他小腿肚的脚丫好像只是在帮倒忙。“我不打算挽回谁，也没打算这就开始找下一个。我只想一个人待会儿。”  
他的口气听起来冷淡疏离，甚至有点不容抗拒的威严。斯泰尔斯停止了晃腿——谢天谢地——然后他坐直了身体，收起笑容：“说真的，芬崽，别太在意。”  
在意什么？怀特海德低头盯着自己被啃得秃秃的手指甲，有些茫然的想。“在意你是不是男的？以及我是不是直的吗？”

Ouch——  
他意识到自己想出声的时候已经太迟了。斯泰尔斯像是被烫着了肉垫的猫似的从他身边的床垫上弹了起来，退到了至少两米开外的墙边。  
“我——”那个看起来从来不知道什么是羞愧，也好像从不害臊的风月老手脸上挂着被烧着的殷红血色，衬得他的眼睛比平时更绿。他咬了一下嘴角又松开，好像被自己的话哽住了。  
“我误会了什么吗？”怀特海德克制醉意摇摇晃晃的站起来，把两米的距离缩短到半米。他脑子里那个不断质问自己的声音变得越来越弱，另一个声音开始夺回控制权。  
事已至此。那个声音带着鼓励的意味，笑眯眯的从他发烫的耳朵里钻进去。事已至此，干嘛不跟他试试？反正你也不是没想过。  
“我很难过，我喝得很多——但我知道自己在做什么。”怀特海德听见自己的声音四平八稳的从胸腔里发散出去，他为自己的演技和意志力感到骄傲。“如果这是你一开始的意图的话，我不反对。”他也伸出舌尖舔了舔自己干燥的嘴唇，伸出手搭上斯泰尔斯近在咫尺的肩膀，把体重慢慢倚靠过去。“你要教我什么？怎么操人？”  
斯泰尔斯轻轻的呼出一口气。“你可以不相信，但我原本没这个打算。”他伸出手攥住怀特海德胸前的衣服，把他们之间的距离再次缩短至零。“但我是个视情况而改变计划的灵活角色。”

怀特海德把嘴唇贴过去的时候斯泰尔斯扭开了脸，耳朵下方直至锁骨那截被拉伸的皮肤包裹着下面淡青色的血管直接映入怀特海德的眼帘。他把脸凑过去，像狩猎中的犬科野兽那样用鼻尖小心翼翼的蹭蹭他怀中的猎物，深深吸入那种浓烈的甜香气味，然后探出舌尖去品尝滋味。  
是咸的。犬科男孩难掩一丝失望。  
他把这种失望化作了落在斯泰尔斯耳廓的轻轻一咬，后者发出了轻轻的抽气声，老实的不躲不闪，任君品尝。  
“不喜欢接吻？”怀特海德把那只红得透亮的滚烫的耳朵含在嘴里，含糊不清的发问。  
斯泰尔斯被那件被洗得已经抽丝了的T恤掩住的胸脯急剧起伏，他的手不太老实的从怀特海德胸前向下滑落，不偏不倚的落在裤腰上。“不喜欢在这种情况下接吻。”他断断续续的回答。  
怀特海德松开那只被他含得像一片熟透的桃子的耳朵，转而去吮吸斯泰尔斯肩颈连接处那一小块光滑的皮肤。他感到斯泰尔斯的手伸进了自己的裤腰，正艰难的在狭窄的空间里试图找到侵犯的对象。  
——找到了。  
怀特海德的头皮无声无息的炸开了，就像是每根发丝都变成了坚硬的针，叮刺麻痒的感觉顺着头皮，颈椎一路向下爬到了脚后跟。斯泰尔斯手上冰凉的戒指挨着他滚烫的阴茎根部，他细长的手指灵活的缠绕上他还没勃起的阴茎，柔软的指尖像是在跟随某种节拍似的有节奏的轻轻敲打他敏感的柱头。他松开斯泰尔斯的肩膀，舒服得哼出了声音。  
“你倒是硬得很快。”夺回了一点主动权的卷发男孩低沉的声音里带上了一点戏谑。“看来我们大家谁都会有一点弯，哈？”  
“闭嘴。”怀特海德咬住了后槽牙，把另一声呻吟压回喉咙底部。“操你。”  
正在他裤裆里忙活的那只手不怀好意的微微用力，怀特海德喷出了另一声痛呼。  
“操你！”他脑门上蒸腾的热气被突如其来的痛楚逼成了冷汗。他下意识的退后一步，从斯泰尔斯的手中挣脱出来，下一秒发生的事不在他的计划之内，却也合情合理。

怀特海德刻意把那个吻拖得很长。他几乎是连啃带咬，挑衅似的让自己的舌头在那对他已经盯了一整晚的唇间肆意进出，一面发出足够下流的声音。他不知道自己哪儿来那么大的力气，发狠的紧紧抓握住斯泰尔斯的胳膊，将他钉在背后的墙面上，让他像条被钉在木板上的标本鱼似的徒劳挣扎。  
他从未有过这样的吻。他通常会细心和温存的碰碰女孩柔软的唇瓣，用舌尖慢慢试探，慢慢打开。他会让那些吻进行的细致，甜蜜，也留有余地。他不曾像此刻这样。  
你不需要对他温柔——他试着说服自己——他是男的，他自己找上门，是他挑起了这一切。  
他听到斯泰尔斯从鼻子里哼出的呜咽声变得越来越轻柔，被自己桎梏的那个躯体给予的反抗也越来越微弱。  
他终于中断了那个粗暴的，巧取豪夺的吻，松开手上的劲。斯泰尔斯张着嘴大口喘息，试图让更多氧气回到被吸取得干瘪了的肺泡里。他靠着墙，失去支撑的身体微微向下滑了一点，这让怀特海德难得的拥有了一个俯视的角度。  
“操你，哈利。”他不知道自己为什么会脱口而出那个自己几乎从来不使用的名字。他声音嘶哑，语气倒是很平静。而对面那双蒙着一层薄雾似的绿色眼珠里也泛起一线光亮。  
“那就来吧。”斯泰尔斯抬起手抹了抹嘴唇上不属于自己的唾液。“让我瞧瞧你到底是否‘合格’？”

怀特海德在把前戏进行到小腹以下之前都还算顺利。他吻得熨帖而细致，手上粗暴，唇舌却很温和。斯泰尔斯只要表现出一丁点儿反抗的企图就会被他迅速压制——他不确定斯泰尔斯是不是真的挣不脱他的钳制，还是仅仅将这当作一种欲拒还迎的情趣。无论如何——怀特海德轻轻啃咬斯泰尔斯充血硬挺的乳头，一面用鼻尖轻轻在他柔软的胸肌上蹭了蹭——无论如何，这个游戏到目前为止都进行得不错。  
直到他的吻一路从斯泰尔斯剧烈起伏的小腹继续向下挪到了他不太熟知的领域。  
“你不打算继续？”他对着那条质地柔软的睡裤下顶起的帐篷只愣了两秒，就听到头顶上传过来带着戏谑的催促声。  
“闭嘴。”他咬住腮帮内侧的肉，横下心去扯住松紧裤腰向下猛的拉扯，然后腾出一只手攒住了那根形状尺寸都值得骄傲的性器官——  
“啊——！”斯泰尔斯凄厉的惨叫声将之前积蓄的暧昧氛围毁坏殆尽。怀特海德像碰到了块烙铁似的迅速撒开手里捏着的生殖器：“你干嘛！”他又羞又恼，觉得自己并不至于不知轻重到这个地步。  
但斯泰尔斯眼角堆起的晶亮泪滴让他立刻怔住了。“我……我没有……你也不至于……”他结结巴巴的慌了神，像是第一次进超市顺手牵羊就被捉了个正着的毛头小贼。  
斯泰尔斯拧着眉头，嘶嘶的抽着气。他看起来想发火，却又在途中不争气的被逗笑了。“操。”隔了几秒钟他终于出声抱怨。“我他妈真的不该对直男有什么幻想，对吧？”

怀特海德不知道该如何对待这个评价。他也许应该翻起白眼做出如释重负的样子：“太好了我果然还是直的，可喜可贺。”  
又或者他可以恼羞成怒的推搡一把那个给出评价的人，冲他挥舞拳头，愤怒的大声嚷嚷，以凸显自己的男子气概——直男气概？  
但他只是不知所措的愣在那儿，垂着脑袋，盯着自己刚刚那只鲁莽的犯下伤害罪的左手，仿佛还没想明白自己到底哪里没做对。  
“不打算说点儿什么吗？”又等了几秒，斯泰尔斯像是无法忍受四下安静的环境似的絮絮叨叨的再次开口。“比如，‘对不起我差点捏爆你的老二’。”  
怀特海德很没眼色的喷出一声笑，又迅速收住。“对不起我差点捏爆你的老二。”他绷住脸，冷淡的重复了一遍那个句子。“我确实不是故意的。”他又补了一句。  
斯泰尔斯收敛起呲牙裂嘴的夸张表情，把睡裤重新提上去，走回床边坐好。“算了。”他把手指插进有点潮湿的棕色发卷里，没头没脑的乱挠一气，然后把所有头发向后捋过去。他绿宝石似的的眼珠子在潮湿的眼眶里转了转，颧骨上的潮红略微褪下去一些。“这是个糟糕的主意。”他看起来像是在说服自己。

但怀特海德不这么看。  
他用手背碰了碰自己发烫的脸颊，然后用食指碰触自己脖子上正突突狂跳的颈动脉。“为什么这么说？”他几乎显得有些热切。“我不这么看。”  
他再次靠近斯泰尔斯，后者警觉的盯着他的一举一动，尤其是他向自己伸过去的那只手，像是在防范他没轻没重的所谓“爱抚”。这挺伤人的，怀特海德有点儿恼，但也有点惭愧。他只好中途缩回手，悻悻的挠了挠自己的小臂掩盖尴尬。“我只是没这么做过。”他抬起睫毛直视斯泰尔斯，想要尽可能显出诚恳。“不代表我不想。”  
斯泰尔斯咬着嘴角盯着他看了一会儿，然后扬了扬眉毛。“就当你说的是真的。”他又捋了一把额前的头发，然后揉了揉泛红的鼻尖。“我只是不确定自己是否还想成为你的性取向探索对象了。”他耸耸肩，又伸出舌尖舔舔嘴唇，看起来不像平时那么自在。“我是说，见鬼，芬，我干嘛要成为你试探自己到底有多直的那个对象？”  
斯泰尔斯很少规规矩矩的叫怀特海德的名字。他熟练使用各种昵称，代词，甜言蜜语，所有这些就像是刻意回避叫他芬的手段。所以怀特海德确实因为他称呼的改变肉眼可见的吃了一惊：“我以为是你想试试我有多直。”他不假思索的脱口而出。“我以为是你说要用分手一炮来抚平我失恋的创伤。”  
“放屁。”斯泰尔斯粗鲁的回应，一面又胡乱扯扯松垮的T恤领口。他的脖子和锁骨以下露出的皮肤上还浮着那层薄汗——倒也说不好是不是掺着怀特海德的唾液——这个联想让他的脑子里再次浮起片刻之前的暧昧：紧贴的躯体，炽热的体温，耳后到侧颈细腻肌肤上的咸味，柔软唇瓣的光滑触感。  
“那就别当是在抚平我的创伤。”他说。“就当我只是一个你感兴趣的陌生人，取向不明，你也并不在乎。”  
斯泰尔斯眯起眼，从睫毛的空隙间看着他。  
“我知道你不在乎。”怀特海德又靠近他一点，这一次他没再掩饰自己的意图，径直把手从斯泰尔斯睡裤的边缘探进去，在他富有弹性的臀大肌上重重抓握了一下，引起后者一声带着浓重鼻音的惊叫。  
“我确实不在乎。”斯泰尔斯微微歪着脑袋上下打量自己看起来饥不择食的前直男室友，一面在脸颊上挤出来那对令人愉悦的酒窝。“很高兴得知你也是。”

他们在床上以更舒服的姿势开始第二轮尝试。斯泰尔斯尝试掌握主动，但怀特海德出乎意料的态度强硬。他没什么耐性的把那件薄到透光的T恤从斯泰尔斯的头上扯下来，急吼吼的把脸埋进他的肩颈连接处用力吸吮。斯泰尔斯发出满足的叹息声把脑袋扭向一侧，手胡乱摸索着找到了怀特海德的后脑勺，并且在后者用牙齿轻轻磨蹭自己的锁骨时攥紧了手指间的那几绺头发。  
怀特海德没理会那微不足道的刺痛，他像一只终于扑倒了猎物的豹，饥饿，凶残，却又还保持着警觉。他将自己咬人的力度控制在撩拨与伤害之间那个模糊的地带，给他的猎物足够的刺激，却也不至于让他像上次那样破坏气氛。他惊叹于斯泰尔斯那具遍布着杂乱纹身图案的躯体所具有的出人意料的柔软和细腻程度——他臆想中的男性躯体不该是这样，但他懂什么呢？这只是他勾搭上的第一个男人。  
但斯泰尔斯在他把鼻尖扎进自己胸口蹭了又蹭的时候终于失去了耐性。“我说。”他的玫瑰色唇瓣微微分开，粉色的舌尖在后面若隐若现，仿佛在邀请他进去做个更深入的交流。“你是小时候缺乏母爱还是怎样吗？”  
怀特海德的脸颊烧了起来。“关你什么事。”他一面还嘴一面用手指拢起他的猎物胸前饱满而柔软的肌肉，像抓握女性乳房那样带着挑逗意味的捏了捏，然后俯下去含住了他的乳尖。斯泰尔斯攥住他头发的力度又骤然加大了，也许顺带拔掉了他的几根头发——但无所谓，怀特海德一面恶狠狠的用力嘬着他的乳头，一面刻意发出些粗鄙下流的声音。  
我就是喜欢奶子又怎样呢？他在脑子里恶狠狠的抱怨，但也一面继续享用眼前的猎物一面再次把手探进了斯泰尔斯的裤腰里。这一次他小心翼翼的先用指尖试探着轻触了几下，感到身下这具柔软的肉体瞬间紧缩僵硬了起来。他不喜欢他紧绷的样子，所以他依依不舍的放开嘴里含着的乳头，甩开他搭在自己后脑的手，再次探向他的唇，意图用一个缠绵悠长的热吻让那男孩放松下来。  
但斯泰尔斯再次扭过脸躲开了那个吻。  
“如果你还没明白我的原则那我就再重复一遍。”他半垂着眼皮，睫毛抖动个不停，脸上都是亮晶晶的汗。“我不在这种情况下接吻。”  
哪种情况？怀特海德咬住了下唇盯着那个看起来已经狼狈不堪，却还试图维持尊严的浪荡货色。  
“如果你在想刚才那个吻——”斯泰尔斯的声音里夹杂着嘶嘶的吸气声，显出一点倦意。“那个不算。”  
“操你。”怀特海德脑子里有一百个问句，但他最终只挤出了这一句。“你这个自以为是的傻逼。”  
“那就省略那些废话好吗？”斯泰尔斯抬起唇角，笑得甜美又狡黠。“做个行动派。”


End file.
